Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch technique, and particularly relates to a touch device capable of controlling turning on/off of a touch function, a control method thereof and a method for determining unlocking.
Related Art
Along with development of touch technology, touch devices gradually become basic equipment of electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, tablet PCs or portable multimedia players, etc., and gradually replace the conventional keyboards or physical keys to become input devices of a new generation.
However, in some usage situations, a user probably requires to temporarily turn off a touch function of a touch screen to avoid touch unconsciously. According to a conventional method, the touch function can be turned off through a hardware switch, though such method may increase a hardware cost of the electronic device. Particularly, regarding a large-scale touch screen, if the hardware switch of the touch function is configured, a configuration position of the hardware switch and circuit layout thereof have to be considered. Moreover, whether the switch is convenient in operation also influences a usage experience of the user.